Satellite, save my life
by 1147694
Summary: [1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen.] Naruto chases after Sasuke. Sasuke resists. Mostly.
1. a bridge too far

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: G/K, General/Angst, Canon, 1/100  
Warnings: None  
Word count: 231  
Theme: a bridge too far (1)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. a bridge too far **

He was a mere shadow on a branch, a suspicious absence of sound, a person-who-should-not-be-there in the dark. Sasuke paused and rested himself against the rough trunk of a tree. He was too close to Konohagakure; he knew that. But worse, he was too close to certain people who might fight like wild golden tigers, flashing and taunting him with their brightness and ferocity.

Did he _like_ doing this to himself? To flirt with the edge… Did he _want_ to be found, be forced to spill something sanguine?

He decided he had to leave. For his own safety, he almost convinced himself. So that later he could be the hunter that wasn't blinded by the sheer beauty of the golden tiger, the hunter that would finally lodge a bullet through the creature's heart.

Sasuke turned and went- fast, fast, fast and far, far, far.

It wasn't that he wanted to protect those certain people, those golden tigers that had no idea what kind of vampire they were trying to redeem. It wasn't that he felt some reproach, or something nasty, bubbling beneath. It wasn't that he wanted to save their lives by being out of them. Way, way out of them. It wasn't like he didn't want to cut the ties, deep down.

It wasn't that he wanted to make a bridge too far to burn.


	2. fortitude

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG/K plus, General, Canon, 2/100  
Warnings: Mild profanity  
Word count: 216  
Theme: fortitude (285)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. fortitude**

Naruto sincerely believed that Sasuke had the fortitude. Naruto believed that Sasuke was not beyond hope. Naruto had the steadfast belief that his best friend- and that's what they really were, the two of them, even if they've used ridiculous amounts of energy in trying to blow the other up- would come home eventually. Naruto would drag the bastard home, and the bastard was going to survive it.

Sakura tried to have the same belief. She really did. And she maintained the optimism, the poor girl, she really did. Naruto could see that.

Even if at eighteen, Sakura wasn't really a 'girl' anymore, in the way Naruto was thinking of it. Yes, Sakura was a 'young woman.' And Naruto guessed he was 'young man.' Naruto had a hard time keeping that stuff straight. But then, he was reminded of her strength and her courage- her fortitude, if you will- and then it was easier to remember they weren't kids anymore.

Sakura was beginning to wonder if Sasuke had the fortitude, after five years. But she believed that the boy- 'young man,' she reminded herself- would come home. Because even if Sakura was beginning to have doubts about Sasuke's fortitude, she was absolutely certain about Naruto's.

Naruto would have enough fortitude for all of them.


	3. laundry

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG/K plus, General/Humor/Romance, Canon, 3/100  
Warnings: Boy x girl love, mature themes (notes: very mild)  
Word count: 254  
Theme: laundry (459)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. laundry**

When Sakura was seventeen and Lee was eighteen, they had started living together. Sakura-and-Lee had been official for years, and Sakura was more than happy to agree to move into Lee's flat near midtown Konohagakure. It was their cozy little home, and it brought the (mostly) sweet pink-haired girl and the energetic poster-boy-for-youth closer together.

It was nice having someone to lean on when she needed it.

It wasn't nice having to juggle chores.

Still, Sakura, being the mostly-patient and multitalented girl that she was, didn't mind most of the things that living alone with your boyfriend entailed. Like grocery-shopping, cleaning, cooking; those she could handle. Because Lee was essentially satisfied with anything healthy-ish ("We must eat wisely to enhance our youthful strength!"), grocery shopping and cooking were fairly easy. And well, as for cleaning- her teammate _was_ Naruto Uzumaki, and guess who whacked it into the blond that one should be able to see your apartment floor?

But it was the first time doing their combined laundry that unsettled Sakura.

Firstly, Konohamaru and gang decided to steal Lee's green-suit-thing. "We wanted to determine the material," Udon had sniffled at her. Moegi had chirped, "We don't know, but it sure is stretchy!"

Secondly, Sakura made the slightly disturbing revelation that she really didn't need to worry about the discomforting notion of having to handle her boyfriend's underwear. Yep. Sakura found that even having brought the entire contents of his dirty-clothes hamper, she couldn't answer the question of boxers-or-briefs.

Turns out, Lee went commando.


	4. penny for your thoughts

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: G/K, General/Angst, Canon, 4/100  
Warnings: None  
Word count: 575  
Theme: penny for your thoughts (616)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. penny for your thoughts**

The sky beyond the windowpane was black and the room's occupants numbered two.

"Is everything all right?" Iruka quietly asked, the nuances of genuine concern in his voice gently pulling Kakashi out of the self-tying entanglements- the ever-present dark thoughts. Inwardly, the jounin blanched at having been caught brooding like a teenage boy with an identity crisis.

Instead, Kakashi immediately curved his one visible eye into a cheerful arc, his facemask effectively hiding everything else. "Oh Umino-san, didn't know you cared." Kakashi remarked teasingly.

"Hatake-san…" Iruka began carefully, contemplative look on his kind face.

Kakashi shook his head at no one upon hearing his surname fall from the chunin's lips. "Kakashi." He corrected softly but insistently.

"K… Kakashi-san." The younger man amended. "Naruto… he holds you in very high regard."

Kakashi felt his lips under the mask twitch upwards, despite himself.

The chunin continued, "… as do I." These words were accompanied by a hint of red on Iruka's cheeks. Iruka looked up in time to see the startled look that the jounin's eye suddenly gained- which startled Iruka himself. Had he surprised Kakashi, the famous Sharingan user, genius, ex-ANBU?

"So… is everything all right?"

'I suppose that with no one else in the room…' Kakashi mused. "I forgot you were here." Kakashi said, finishing his thought aloud.

Iruka stared thoughtfully at the jounin leaning his killing-machine body against the office wall. The silver-haired man had walked in scratched and with a uniform reduced to shredded cloth hanging off his frame, had apologized politely- and somewhat amusedly, Iruka thought- for handing in his mission report late.

"I won't lie to you, Umino-san," Kakashi started.

"Iruka." The chunin interrupted, smiling strangely.

Kakashi laughed. "Iruka-san, Naruto holds you in very high regard," said Kakashi, echoing Iruka's previous words. "As do I."

The dark haired younger man blushed at his words thrown back at him.

"And that's why I won't lie to you." Kakashi sighed. "You'd understand, I think." The thirty-something man paused, still hesitant to divulge, but he did anyway. A gloved hand made a vague gesture as Kakashi said, somewhat wistfully, "Kids. They grow up…"

A comfortable silence hung between them, as Iruka felt a pang somewhere close to his heart. "… and then you're alone again." Iruka finished for the jounin. Yes, Iruka understood all too well.

It was funny, he thought vaguely, that he didn't feel awkward at all sharing that with a man he barely knew. Kakashi Hatake, an enigma of a man with the genius reputation and astonishing accomplishments, the eccentric, the odd one.

But he knew Kakashi in a quietly close way, through an oh-so-precious boy who grew up while both of them watched.

"Naruto's off chasing him," Kakashi said by way of explanation. The jounin neglected to name _him_. But he didn't need to.

"Oh." Was all Iruka could think of saying.

Kakashi frowned slightly under his mask. He had indulged in more sentimentality that he usually cared for, tonight. Then the frown tilted into a small smile playing on unseen lips.

"Have dinner with me, Iruka-san." Kakashi said abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Kakashi said patiently, looking around at the empty room pointedly. "We're the last ones here. And I know you haven't had dinner yet."

"You must be tired, Hatake-san," Iruka pointed out, noting the other man's current condition.

"Kakashi." The jounin said again. He half-shrugged and ignored Iruka's comment. "Let's go, Iruka-san."


	5. crush

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG/K plus – PG13/T, General/Humor/Romance/Angst, Canon, 5/100  
Warnings: Boy x girl love, boy x boy love (notes: mostly implied)  
Word count: 426  
Theme: crush (163)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. crush**

The blond Chunin followed the younger teenager's gaze to a certain carrot-haired teammate. Blue eyes widened knowingly, and with mirth. The whiskered-scar face split into a wide knowing Cheshire-cat grin as the Chunin light-heartedly slugged Konohamaru's arm, breaking the fifteen-year-old out of his blush-and-gaze-at-Moegi.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Why did you have to go and do _that_ for?" Konohamaru immediately protested, rubbing his arm, a faint pink still dusted over his cheeks.

Naruto leaned forward and poked Konohamaru in the chest, grinning teasingly. Said Naruto in a sing-song voice, "Because I know that… the little brat has a cruuuush on Moegi-chan!"

Naruto laughed loudly and as the flushed-red Konohamaru reached up to bop that fair blond mop, looking frantically over at the unsuspecting girl to check if she heard Naruto's words.

"I'm _not_ little." Konohamaru grumbled.

Naruto pretended not to hear and the genin made to punch him again, but this time Naruto caught the incoming fist and tipped his head down to slyly smirk at Konohamaru.

"You're gonna hafta do something about this, ne?"

"I _don't _have a crush on Moegi!" Konohamaru protested, but all the while shoving Naruto towards the deserted training grounds and away from public view.

Naruto was already tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "You know, Konohamaru-brat, _I _could help you in your get-the-girl escapades!"

"What?!"

"Yes, yes I could." Naruto grinned deviously. "You know, I could casually drop a few hints, set up a blind date, and-"

"NO! Because no offense, nii-chan, but you're as subtle as a brick to the head."

Naruto refused to be put down. "Konohamaru, Konohamaru," he admonished, "You little brat." ("_I'm not little!"_) Naruto waggled his finger at the dark-haired genin. "I was your age once not too long ago! It's not like I don't know what you're going through."

Konohamaru snickered. "Well… that crush you had on Sakura-nee-chan- you didn't get a _single_ date from her." Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at the older teen. "And that's a good reason _not_ to let you help me."

Konohamaru, expecting a retaliation and hearing none, looked up at Naruto's face. The blond shinobi wore an odd expression. "Oh… right. The one I had on Sakura. That one didn't go too well… either." Naruto's voice sounded slightly disconnected and Konohamaru wondered what he had said wrong.

"Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Uh. Never mind Konohamaru. Go for it!" Naruto's cheerfulness was back in full abundance. "She's your teammate, and so you know her and stuff. That'll help." Naruto paused, and said in a lower, cynical voice and Konohamaru suspected that his 'older brother' was talking to himself. "Usually."


	6. disappear

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG13/T, General/Drama/Angst, Canon, 6/100  
Warnings: Profanity, mature themes (notes: mentions of alcohol)  
Word count: 391  
Theme: disappear (195)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. disappear**

Though he had ordered it, Naruto couldn't bring himself to eat the crap-they-called-food that had been plunked down unceremoniously in front of him. The blond chuunin was eighty miles from Konoha, dead tired, half-starving even- but he looked at the way the gelatinous grayish sauce dribbled over the side of the scratched-up cheap plate and Naruto figured he could postpone satisfying his hunger.

The blond teenager abruptly stood up and looked for a place to dispose of the supposedly-edible stuff quivering on his plate, blue eyes scanning through the bar's mostly-intoxicated population. Instead, Naruto felt a presence that made him forget about the awful food, his exhaustion, his being far from home.

He _knew_ who exuded that power.

Turning slightly, eyes narrowed as his expression tightened and the chuunin stiffened.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in the bar doorway.

Konoha's former favorite and current traitor, Naruto's best friend- _ex best friend?_- cut a stark figure against the black sky behind him, with his crisp white garments and violet sash, the pale complexion and the fiercely dark hair and even darker eyes, the mostly-sheathed sword gleaming at his hip… It was clear that Sasuke didn't belong here, no more than Naruto belonged here. No, Sasuke was too dark and Naruto was too bright for this mass of hopeless drunks and ragtag workingmen who were trying too hard.

And yet they were both here, so galactically apart from the other men in this dingy room, so galactically far away from each other.

Naruto's breath hitched even as he made himself slide out of sight with practiced ease, nerves crackling, power suddenly infused in his veins.

Naruto watched the Uchiha tense and even hiding, Naruto could see a small frown playing on Sasuke's lips. 'Shit, the bastard knows I'm here.'

Naruto's hands were halfway to his kunai when Sasuke disappeared from the doorway.

Naruto cursed again. He hurtled through the dense packet of intoxicated people, his own ears vaguely registering the sounds of his rapidly falling steps and the outraged protests of people being shoved out of the way.

Naruto knew it was too late even before he reached the doorway, before he thrust his body through the frame. He knew it was too late even before he made it outside and was met only with the desperate silence of the black night.


	7. my reason to smile

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG13/T, General/Romance, Canon, 7/100  
Warnings: Profanity, boy x boy love (notes: mild profanity, boy x boy very lightly implied)  
Word count: 308  
Theme: my reason to smile (524)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. my reason to smile**

One moment he was firmly tightening his hands' grip on Sai's shoulders, the next moment, he was pushing himself off the brunet and stumbling backwards, and then it was his ass to the grass. Sai sat up from his previously pinned position to look at the blond teenager. With concern. And Naruto noticed and felt another tiny part of his heart warm up.

"Are you… okay?" Sai inquired, slightly uncertain.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Naruto waved a hand, as if to brush it off.

"Then…"

"Oh, I dunno. Just didn't feel like it, I guess," the blond shrugged. Actually, the heat of battle-rage that they simulated during training had just abruptly fled him, drained from his blood. Something blossomed inside him, expanded, and Naruto could just feel everything meld into one feeling or else melt away. Closing his eyes, the blond added, "Plus, I coulda killed you half dozen ways when I pinned ya."

Sai made an indistinct noise in this throat. Perhaps a hum, Naruto thought.

Naruto smiled. A real, genuine smile, Sai observed. Or at least, he was fairly sure it was genuine. Fake-smilers could usually tell- took one to know one, they say.

"Why do you smile… like that?" Sai heard himself asking. Not what he wanted to ask, not precisely. 'Why do you smile like that when it's just me here?' He dared not hope that it could be for him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I uh. Well. It just hit me that even with… the bastard gone and Konohagakure always being on red alert and everything… I think everything's going to be okay." It was going to be damn hard, Naruto acknowledged silently, but it was going to be okay.

Then Naruto pointed out something that Sai hadn't really noticed.

"And hey, Sai. You're smiling too."


	8. sedate

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG13/T – R/M, General/Drama/Romance, Canon, 8/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, violence, mature themes (notes: very light violence, implied drug use, implied rape/nonconsensual intercourse)  
Word count: 164  
Theme: sedate (722)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

**x. sedate**

Orochimaru was pleased, and more than pleased as he watched his apprentice slaughter the petty assailants. The gleam of Sasuke's sword as it arced gracefully through the air and bladed through flesh, the way Sasuke's body moved with deadly intent, how the white garment fell open to reveal a smooth, pale chest, and best of all, the dark red glitter of the young man's eyes by the grace of the Sharingan.

These things _excited_ Orochimaru. A long tongue slid out between thin lips to lick at the edges of his mouth, as golden eyes narrowed gently at his apprentice, as golden eyes traced the profile that was almost too-handsome for a boy of eighteen.

Yes, Orochimaru decided lazily. He would have Kabuto mix up a little something for Sasuke Uchiha and have Kabuto slip it into the young man's system, somehow. A little something to still that beautiful- so beautiful- body. A little something to aid Orochimaru's venture in the dark tonight.


	9. letters

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: G/K – PG/K plus, General/Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst, Canon, 9/100  
Warnings: Boy x girl love  
Word count: 407  
Theme: letters (466)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

**x. letters**

Sakura was the kind of person who wrote many letters.

(hastily)

_Dear Lee-  
__  
I'm running an errand for Tsunade, don't wait up for me. Dinner is in the fridge; just heat it up.  
__  
Love, your Sakura_

(respectfully)

_Dear Tsunade-sama, _

_I would like to request a day off tomorrow. I know you wanted me to go over the scrolls in the west-wing archive, and I have done so tonight. I've also taken the liberty of reorganizing them; you'll find the notes on the order with this letter. Having informed you that tomorrow's work is done, I once again respectfully ask to be excused tomorrow, October tenth. There are personal matters that I cannot neglect.  
__  
Sincerely, Haruno Sakura_

(chidingly)

_Kakashi-sensei,_

I heard you had Icha-Icha Tactics with you when you were subbing for Iruka's third-year class. Third years! For shame, Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura

P.S. Don't you dare be late for Naruto's birthday party.

(lovingly)

_Dear Lee,_

I have to leave for a week-long mission with Neji and Naruto, so I hope you'll find this when you get back. I just wanted to tell you that I really love your gift; it's beautiful and I really thank you for it. But more than that, I wanted to tell you that I'm so thankful to have you- you are sweet and kind and amazing. Take care of yourself while I'm away, okay? I love you.

Love always, your Sakura

(secretly)

_Dear Sasuke-kun_,  
_  
I'm never mailing this, you're never reading this._

Well- god damn you. God damn you Sasuke, for leaving. You don't see everyday what you've done to Naruto.

I'm starting to lose hope that you'll ever come back.

And I think I wish I could hate you, for what you've done to Konohagakure, what you've done to Naruto, what you've done to me.

But I don't. Because in spite of this- I still dream about you sometimes.

(desperately)

_Naruto-_

Please Naruto, I'm worried about you. You think that nobody can see the way you are now, but you're wrong. I can see it- you're running yourself ragged. Please take care of yourself. God, Naruto, I know you've had it rough- always had it rough, and I am so sorry- but please, whenever something's wrong, come to me, talk to me. Or anyone! Naruto, you know we care. You know I care, very much. I can't always promise to be there physically, but I promise that I'm your friend always.

Love, Sakura. 


End file.
